Jacob Anderson
Jacob Anderson is the Blue Monster Ranger, and has the ability to breathe underwater thanks to his Gill-Man based powers. Biography Jacob's parents separated shortly after he was born, and he was raised by his father Hank, a teacher at Stone Canyon High School. When he was about three years old, a rather implausible series of events led to his stroller almost going off a very high hill but for the intervention of the out-of-morph Power Rangers, resulting in the meeting of what would soon be the second Mighty Morphin' team. One ninja tournament later, Jacob, Hank, and his three students Rocky, Adam and Aisha were heading back to Stone Canyon with their trophy when Goldar appeared. He kidnapped everyone but Jacob, leaving the toddler in the car. Bulk and Skull, who had witnessed the attack, proceeded to take Jacob to the park and bumble through babysitting the toddler. They managed, and when the Rangers rescued the three students and their teacher, he offered to let them babysit Jacob in the future, which they turned down. Jacob grew up with a sort of ironic admiration of the pair, though it turned into full-blown respect after the events of Astronema's invasion of Earth. This was what led him to join Angel Grove's Junior Police Force, as they had done as teens, where he excelled. But when a new team of Power Rangers came to Angel Grove in 2011, everything went wrong. An Offer He Couldn't Refuse Jacob was brought in to help evacuate civilians from a Zord battle in downtown Angel Grove. Entering one of the nearby buildings, he managed to get the one woman trapped inside handed out a window before the monster stumbled into the warehouse. It collapsed on him, and Jacob would have died but for the timely arrival of Igor Fischer and the Alchemist's regenerating "monster formula." It gave Jacob gills, webbed fingers and yellow night-vision eyes, but it repaired the damage. When Jacob woke up in the Hexagram and was offered the position of Blue Ranger, he turned it down flat. However, when the Alchemist informed him that there was the image of a Weeping Angel in his mind, and threatened his father, he agreed. Igor Fischer had already given him oblique instructions to do so, and after their first battle with the Stellar Rangers (which they won), brought him into the resistance he and Charlie were running. Jacob struggled greatly with balancing following the Alchemist's orders and not hurting people, and he usually ended up looking like a clumsy idiot. Despite this, he managed to connect with Green Ranger Heather and begin nudging her back to the right side. The Alchemist suspected him the most, and often threatened him to make sure he wouldn't try anything. When the Green Stellar Ranger's Shield Bits attack cost Jacob both arms and legs, Ivan Ooze nearly killed him just to transfer the powers, but Charlie prevented him. The kidnapped Orange Stellar Ranger healed him, and privately confirmed that he was indeed on their side. The final straw came when Marco, to test his loyalty, ordered him to kill the Pink Stellar Ranger. Unwilling to commit murder, Jacob instead turned on the White Monster Ranger, but Layla quickly overpowered him and brought him back to the Hexagram. Ivan Ooze very nearly executed him, but Charlie switched sides and Elandra escaped her prison, and the three of them began a fight. Ivan Ooze broke Jacob's Power Coin twice in the fight, which drained his life force to repair itself and nearly killed him again but for Elandra's tears (which also undid the monstrous side effects of the monster formula). When Stellar Corps Blue and Red invaded, he pursued Ivan Ooze into a vent. After a few moments of ineffectual bargaining, Ooze attacked him in liquid form, smothering him into unconsciousness before taking over his body. Under Ivan's control, Jacob started further down into the Hexagram, only to run into Heather. Ooze shot lightning at her, but it bounced off her Lightspeed badge, and Ooze made the quick decision to switch hosts. Marco arrived shortly after that, demanding that Ivan show him the Crack he'd been promised, which Ivan did. They brought Jacob along as a hostage because Heather's desire for him to live was too strong for Ivan to overcome. At the Crack, they were again confronted by Stellar Corps and the rest of Legion of Monsters, and Heather told them to shoot her. Charlie obeyed, to Jacob's horror, and Ivan fled again. Marco attempted to go through the Crack, triggering it to begin collapsing in on itself and dying shortly thereafter as his body decomposed into dust. Jacob carried Heather's body back to the shore of the Hexagram Lake, where Elandra resurrected her with her tears just as planned. Afterwards, all of the Monster Rangers were placed in Zeuth custody, being offered positions in the organization by Rex. Jacob accepted like the rest of his teammates, and was reunited with his father. That evening, he reaffirmed his relationship with Heather. Personality Jacob is a Boy Scout; heroic, willing to sacrifice himself to save others, and even empathetic, making him a terrible evil Ranger. He is also chronically nosy, eavesdropping on multiple conversations and sometimes sticking his foot in his mouth. Arsenal *Storm Trident *Zord form *Revenge Mode Appearance Jacob is of average height and build, fair-skinned, with brown hair and blue eyes. Trivia *Jacob appeared in the Mighty Morphin' three-parter "The Ninja Encounter," where he was played by Jacob Frank, real-life son of Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver). *Originally, Jacob was the Blue Werewolf Ranger and Joey the Black Gill-Man Ranger, until the author realized the Twilight connection and exchanged their powers. *In the all-OC version of this fic, Jacob's counterpart was Jeremy Whitestone, a British teenager whose lawyer parents were investigating a local gang a little too closely, and they attacked Jeremy and his kid brother, Todd. Although wounded, the latter witnessed Igor Fischer take his dying brother, and eventually identified Jeremy. Later this backstory was switched to the Red Ranger, but then the entire team became grown canonical children, and it was dropped.